Espíritus de Hierro
by TerrsinManos
Summary: La historia de mi niñez es larga y complicada. Y no puede ser contada sin mencionar a quienes fueron mis mejores amigas: Leona y Diana. Me habría gustado que las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera, pero como aquí descubrirás, de alguna forma todo estaba predestinado a suceder.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

 **Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

 **Espíritus de Hierro**

Intentar ubicar en mi memoria el momento preciso en el que conocí a Leona es como intentar recordar el día en el que nací. En mis recuerdos más antiguos está ella, junto a mí, como 2 inseparables. No podía ser de otra forma, supongo. Mis padres y los suyos eran amigos desde la infancia, tal y como nosotros, y sus casas estaban cerca, por lo que probablemente aún siendo bebés nos veíamos todos los días. Ella es mi primera amiga, y una de las pocas que he tenido a lo largo de mi existencia. Su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos resplandecientes han sido la constante de mi vida, y tal vez perder su compañía constante fue lo que más lamenté el día en que...

Pero me estoy adelantando. Yo estaba hablando de mi infancia junto a ella, pues recordarme de niño es inevitablemente recordar a esa pequeña niñita de melena castaña que le llegaba hasta las rodillas corriendo tras de mí con aquella risa que hacía cantar a los pájaros. Si miro hacia atrás, no he cambiado mucho mi forma de ser. En ese entonces era un niño parco y desconfiado, que miraba a todas las personas buscando algún punto flaco por el que atacarlo y eventualmente matarlo si tenía que. Esa costumbre no ha hecho sino recrudecerse, y puedo asegurar que con sólo vislumbrar la silueta de alguien ya sé al menos 3 formas de matarlo rápidamente. Y sin embargo ella era tan distinta. Reía en toda ocasión y por todo, y regalaba su sonrisa de pequeño sol a todo aquel que le dirigiera la mirada, ya fuera con intenciones amistosas, indiferentes u hostiles. No le importaba realmente, y esa prodigalidad hacía que todo el mundo la adorara. Yo lo notaba en esa pizca de adoración cuando le hablaban o cuándo se dirigían a ella, e incluso aquellos que le eran hostiles no podían evitar que con su mera presencia lograra relajarlos. Yo era todo lo contrario; niños y adultos por igual se envaraban cuando notaban mi mirada dura posada sobre ellos, y cuando me hice mayor había muy pocas personas que osaran mirarme a los ojos por más de un segundo. Curiosamente, desde pequeño fui alabado y ella criticada. En una sociedad de guerreros no hay cabida para amabilidades insulsas, decían, deberían enseñarle a dejar de sonreírle a todo el mundo. Miren a Pantheon, decían ¡Ése sí que tiene la actitud de un guerrero! Y sin embargo durante mucho tiempo sólo mis padres y ella se sentían cómodos estando yo presente, y ella siempre se veía rodeada de gente que tenía su corazón volcado en su persona. Qué ironía. Pensar que durante tanto tiempo ella se sintió marginada de su gente ¡Siendo que no había persona más unida a nuestro pueblo!

Tal vez por eso ella puso tanto empeño en transformarse en una guerrera auténtica, siendo su carácter tan contrario a la violencia cruda de la guerra. A veces pienso que tal vez habría sido más feliz naciendo en un lugar dónde hubiese cabida para un corazón dulce como el suyo... Sin embargo cuando miro el sitio duro que es Runaterra, agradezco que ella se haya forjado en fuego y acero como todos los demás rakkoran ¿Cómo si no habría podido soportar las inclemencias de la vida? Tal vez en este mundo las personas como ella no pueden sobrevivir siguiendo los verdaderos impulsos de su alma, y deben revestir su corazón con una armadura de hierro para que las vicisitudes no los destrocen. Ja, es por decir cosas como éstas que soy un guerrero y no un sabio. Bueno, como todo joven de la tribu Rakkor, desde que fuimos capaces de tenernos en pie comenzamos a entrenarnos en el uso de las armas. Nos fueron enseñadas todo tipo de técnicas de combate, y tanto nuestros cuerpos como nuestras mentes fueron fortalecidas para que poder soportar el tipo de vida que llevaríamos siendo adultos. Nos levantábamos antes de que saliera el sol, y corríamos 3 vueltas alrededor de la aldea para despertarnos. Luego, hacíamos ejercicios musculares, luego tomábamos un desayuno ligero, y luego nos enseñaban cómo mantener las armas en buen estado. Cómo si las armas que estábamos destinados a portar fueran vulnerables al desgaste. Sin embargo, también eso teníamos que aprender, y de vez en cuando llamaban a alguien para que pudiera en práctica lo aprendido. Los castigos para quien no lo hacía a la perfección eran ejemplares; cómo decían nuestros instructores, en la guerra se debe hacer todo perfecto y sólo así tendríamos POSIBILIDADES de sobrevivir. Luego, corríamos otra vez, y luego nos dedicábamos a entrenar en el combate desarmado. Posterior a ello almorzábamos (la comida más abundante del día, pero una miseria para los estándares de un campesino noxiano o demaciano) y luego aprendíamos la Historia de los rakkoran. Nuevamente era algo que la mayor parte consideraba inútil, pero ay de aquel que no fuera capaz de contestar con absoluta corrección al profesor. Luego, combate con armas durante todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, y cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse detrás de la cima del monte, una rutina de ejercicios suaves destinados a relajar los músculos y dejarlos flexibles además de fuertes. Y eso sólo los primeros años. Mientras más grandes nos hacíamos, más se recrudecía el entrenamiento, y muchas cosas fueron agregadas, como aprender las artes de los curanderos, las argucias de rastreo del cazador y las genialidades de los estrategas, entre otras. Era una vida dura, pero no había alternativa para ninguno. Aquellos que no siguieran el entrenamiento traerían la deshonra a su familia y serían expulsados de la tribu, sin importar la edad que tuviesen. De modo que todos los niños debíamos aguantar como pudiésemos aquella vida rigurosa, y esperar que nuestro espíritu fuera digno de nuestros padres. Había muchachos que no lo lograban, pero no recuerdo cuántos. De vez en cuando nos mostraban los cadáveres de aquellos cuyos cuerpos o mentes se habían quebrado para familiarizarnos con la muerte, pero he olvidado aquellos rostros infantiles cuya vida se había escapado. Los consideraba débiles e indignos, a pesar que de que en la tribu eran honrados como cualquier guerrero caído en batalla, pues habían preferido la muerte a rendirse y continuar sus vidas como débiles fracasados. Estoy seguro de que Leona sí que los recuerda, probablemente no sólo sus rostros, sino también cómo se llamaban, qué edad tenían. Puede que incluso los recuerde viviendo su vida, no lo sé. Sé, sin embargo, que ella sufría con cada niño que no lo lograba. Ella y yo jamás tuvimos ningún problema; nuestros espíritus ardían con fuerza, nuestras mentes tenían la claridad diáfana de la niñez y nuestros cuerpos se fortalecían cada día; sin embargo, nuestra diferencia se notaban en nuestros corazones. El mío, siempre separado del de mis semejantes, sólo estaba volcado en aprender a ser un guerrero como ningún otro se hubiera visto jamás, y no me importaban mucho mis compañeros, excepto, tal vez, ella. Leona, sin embargo, estaba unida a todos y cada uno de nuestros camaradas, y cada vez que uno de ellos moría era como si le arrancaron un trozo de ella misma. Aprendió, por supuesto, a mostrar el rostro pétreo cuando nos traían los cadáveres, y con el tiempo incluso fue capaz de fingir frente a sus padres. Cuando estábamos solos, sin embargo, dejaba que su pena escapara en forma de lágrimas por un tiempo, y aquellas eran las únicas veces que yo era capaz de sentir piedad. Y aunque nunca se lo demostré, creo que a ella le bastaba con tenerme a su lado, sin decir nada para reprocharle su momentánea debilidad. Creo que fue por entonces que desarrolló ese sentido protector tan fuerte. Si tantos sobrevivieron hasta el rito de Kor en nuestra generación, fue por ella. Ayudaba a los que estaban flojos en alguna asignatura, enseñaba a los que necesitaban esfuerzo extra para aprender y defendía a los más débiles. Ella era el sol que espantaba a las tinieblas para muchos muchachos y muchachas, siempre presta a acudir en la ayuda del más débil, siempre dispuesta a acoger en su seno al necesitado. En aquel tiempo yo se lo reprochaba, pues creía que no les dejaba fortalecerse como deberían, sin embargo en más de una ocasión la ayudé en su cometido. No me malentiendan; creía, y sigo creyendo, que aquel que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir sin ayuda no merece la vida, pero cuando ella me lo agradecía su rostro era tan glorioso como el amanecer después de la lluvia, y su calor lograba fundirme y tenerme a sus pies. Me parece que por entonces yo era quien más la amaba, quién más resplandecía sólo por tenerla cerca.

Con el tiempo ambos llegamos a distinguirnos. En el entrenamiento, nadie era mejor que yo en todo aspecto del combate, y ella estaba entre la élite que todos sabían triunfaría en el Rito de Kor. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, y los de ella la miraban con el mismo sentimiento, si no fuera porque a pesar de una guerrera extraordinaria, era conocida también por defender a muchos de sus compañeros que nuestros instructores desaprobaban "impidiendo así que se transformen en guerreros dignos de sus antepasados". Sin embargo, yo vivía con la espina clavada de que ella no mostrara lo mejor de sí durante el adiestramiento. En los escasos días que teníamos libre íbamos a una pequeña explanada cubierta de pinos en la cara sur del Monte, y allí nos desafiábamos con nuestras armas de práctica. Empatábamos a menudo, y ella me ganó más veces de las que yo le gané a ella ¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan fuerte, se mostrara mucho más débil cuando combatíamos frente a los maestros? Fue una de las pocas cosas que le eché en cara, y cada vez que lo hacía ella se encogía de hombros, sin decir nada. En ese entonces creía que de alguna forma la presencia severa de nuestros preceptores la intimidaba, pero ahora creo que ya por entonces guardaba en alguna parte de su ser la intención de rebelarse contra el sistema de los Rakkor, y no quería que sus padres se formaran ilusiones con respecto a su persona que luego no podría cumplir. Luchar no era lo único que hacíamos en aquel lugar, nuestro refugio de la vida cotidiana, de hecho, pelear era lo que menos hacíamos cuando estábamos allí. Solíamos platicar acerca de todo, en un lugar dónde podíamos decir las cosas cómo quisiéramos cuándo quisiéramos sin temor de que nadie nos escuchara. A veces, también, simplemente dormíamos con los ojos abiertos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos pero disfrutando en silencio del agradable frescor de aquellos árboles y de la muda compañía del otro. Soy un guerrero rakkoran y como tal amo la guerra, pero creo que aquellos momentos de tranquilidad eran mejores que el más aplastante triunfo sobre el rival más fuerte.

Fue en aquel lugar donde conocimos a Diana, y si me detengo a pensarlo, en ningún otro lugar hubiera estado tan dispuesto a aceptar la amistad de un extraño, más aún siendo éste un Solari. Recuerdo que aquel día fue especialmente largo, y que era de noche cuando nos aventuramos al refugio de los árboles. Yo hervía por dentro; los instructores habían realizado un pequeño torneo, en el cual yo había ganado, pero sólo porque Leona se había dejado perder contra Hipólita, una compañera que, a pesar de ser una excelente guerrera, no era en realidad rival para mi amiga. Ella sólo se reía suavemente de mi enfado mientras enfilábamos al lugar, y fue por eso que, a pesar de lo cansado que estábamos los 2, la desafié a un combate, para tener la final que había debido ser. En principio ella no aceptó, pero fui tan insistente que finalmente se volvió a atar los cabellos en la trenza que llevaba cuando entrenábamos, empuñó su enorme escudo de madera, la espada de entrenamiento y se puso en guardia. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, estaba tan enojado con ella por dejarse ganar que probablemente hubiera perdido, y eso no habría sino aumentado mi enfado. Pero las cosas no pasaron así; antes de que pudiera cargar, escuché un leve sonido que no debería estar allí. Si había algo en lo que era realmente mejor que Leona era en mis habilidades de rastreo; mis sentidos eran excelentes y confiaba plenamente en ellos. De modo que hice una seña a Leona para que parara, y me concentré en determinar la fuente del leve siseo en las agujas secas. Estaba detrás de un árbol que daba al claro dónde solíamos juntarnos, y me pareció absolutamente claro que nos estaba espiando, así que con toda la rapidez que me fue posible me acerqué y salté con el escudo en alto, dispuesto a noquear con él a quien se inmiscuía en nuestros asuntos. Yo era el más sorprendido cuando me encontré a bocajarro con una niña de nuestra edad, de cabellos como ala de cuervo y ojos de noche sin luna, ataviada con ropas doradas y claramente de mejor calidad que nuestras bastas camisas de arpillera. Cuando me repuse del sobresalto, le dije con voz autoritaria:

\- ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente, quien quiera que seas! ¡Con las manos arriba!

Para entonces Leona ya había llegado a mi lado, y observaba a la intrusa con ojos curiosos. Ella no se atrevía a mover un músculo, paralizada como un animalillo asustado, de modo que mi amiga me recriminó diciendo:

\- ¡Panth, no tienes por qué ser tan grosero! - luego dirigiéndose a ella, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa tranquilizadora - No tienes nada que temer; mi amigo no tiene idea de cómo tratar con la mujeres, eso es todo. Me llamo Leona ¿Y tú?

\- Me llamo Diana - contestó la consultada adelantando lentamente la mano y dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida a Leona.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le pregunté sin perder el tono duro

De pronto noté como aquellos ojos oscuros se llenaban de fuego, y con una impetuosidad que me sorprendió de quien en primer momento me pareció tan tímido, me gritó:

\- ¿¡Es que no tengo derecho a salir a ver la luna en paz!?

Fue tanto mi desconcierto que retrocedí unos pasos, y detrás mío Leona estalló en una carcajada alegre. Diana sonrió un poco, y luego le preguntó a Leona:

\- ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Nosotros venimos a relajarnos un poco, también - declaró mi amiga con tono agradable. No solemos venir a esta hora, tal vez por eso no nos hayas visto antes.

\- ¿Vienen muy seguido por aquí?

\- Sí, es decir... - dijo Leona repentinamente nerviosa.

\- Entonces supongo que nos veremos también seguido - declaró la muchacha con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! - Estalló mi amiga sin poder contenerse, y ésta vez fui yo quien soltó una carcajada. Diana me dirigió una mirada de desprecio que yo contesté con una mirada de desafío, y Leona se puso entre ella y yo - Espero que podamos ser amigos. Todos nosotros - terminó dirigiéndome una mirada significativa. Yo sólo miré hacia otro lado, más nuestra intrusa se ruborizó un poco.

\- ¿No te molesta que yo sea...una Solari?

Yo la miré con los ojos desorbitados, cayendo en la cuenta sólo en ese momento de lo que significaban esas finas vestiduras doradas, pero Leona le regaló una de sus más cálidas sonrisas al decir:

\- Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

Diana sonrió esta vez en toda regla y dijo:

\- De acuerdo. Seamos amigas - luego me miró con el desdén pintado en su cara y dijo - Puede que llegue a acostumbrarme a ese, también.

Y fue así como Diana pasó a formar parte de nuestro reducido grupo.

En principio la Solari y yo no nos soportábamos. Diana siempre fue rencorosa, y no olvidaba la manera en la que la había tratado cuando nos conocimos. Yo, por mi parte, siempre he sido de mente cerrada, y no podía aceptar como amiga a una Solari, debido a la rivalidad que se guardan Solari y Rakkoran. Sin embargo, Diana llegó a adorar a Leona tanto como yo, o ya puestos, todo aquel que la conocía. De modo que nos soportábamos por su bien, y al final nuestra relación pasó a una tensa cordialidad, luego a una familiaridad suave, y finalmente a una amistad.

Diana era orgullosa, llegando a ser arrogante muchas veces, pero era una buena amiga. Muchas veces nos esperaba en el claro con pan blanco, con zumo de uvas o con una especie de galleta que tenía la forma y el sabor del sol. Nuestro agradecimiento entonces era casi insoportable, y sólo Leona sabía expresárselo como merecía, con sus abrazos de osa y llenándola de besos. Aquellas viandas despertaron en mí el deseo de aprender a hacer cosas tan deliciosas, y aunque cuando se lo dije ella se rió de mí, conseguí la promesa de que algún día me enseñaría cómo. Era, además, una estudiosa empedernida, una extraordinaria guerrera, y una rebelde nata, extraña combinación. Una combinación que le causaba problemas. Poco a poco nos fuimos enterando de que ella era una marginada entre sus compañeros, de una forma muy similar a Leona. Cuando apenas había aprendido a leer, había encontrado en la casa de sus padres un libro que parecía viejísimo, y naturalmente se interesó. En el libro había una plegaria a la Luna, que aún a pesar de su corta edad le había parecido bellísima. Como todo niño, la recitó enfrente de sus padres llena de entusiasmo, pero éstos se enojaron con ella y le prohibieron volver a mencionarla. Incluso quemaron el libro. Sin embargo, ella nunca olvidó aquellas palabras, y desde entonces empezó a mirar al níveo astro con otros ojos. Según nos contaba (o le contaba a Leona, mientras yo escuchaba), comenzó a enamorarse de la Luna, y a encontrarla tan o inclusive más digna de adoración que el Sol al que los Solari dedicaban sus oraciones. Pero siempre que llegaba a insinuarlo siquiera era mirada como si estuviera loca, y los más amables le decían en tono paternal que se olvidara de esas ideas tan tontas. Aquello hizo que se volcara con todas sus fuerzas en la biblioteca, intentando encontrar en alguna parte a alguien que hubiera tenido su misma idea. Eso hizo que comenzara a descuidar sus deberes como Solari, ganándose así la furia de sus padres y el desprecio del resto de la comunidad Solari. "No entienden" se lamentaba frente a nosotros "Si ellos no me miraran como un bicho raro, si aceptaran que la Luna es tan digna de adoración como el sol, no tendría que buscar los medios para convencerlos, y no tendría que restar tiempo a otras actividades. Es su culpa". Por supuesto, su situación era tan similar a la de Leona que no pude evitar simpatizar con ella, y cuando Leona le contó su propia experiencia, el lazo entre ellas se hizo tan robusto como la propia montaña. De pronto me sentía marginado por no ser un marginado, vaya ironía. Sin embargo, todos estábamos unidos por el combate. Un día Diana llegó cuando nosotros estábamos enzarzados combatiendo, y se mostró deseosa de participar. Yo, ignorante de que el entrenamiento militar de los Solari, si bien menos estricto, es tan efectivo como el nuestro, esbocé una sonrisa burlona que no pasó desapercibida para ella, por lo que me desafió con aire confiado. Poco después, llegó con unas espadas cortas y delgadas de color dorado, sin filo, y se declaró lista para empezar. Yo ataqué primero, por supuesto, con mi escudo redondo por delante, dispuesto a noquearla como había pretendido cuando nos conocimos, pero ella saltó ágilmente sobre mí utilizando mi propio escudo como apoyo. Una vez habiéndome flanqueado, me asestó 2 golpes que me dejaron sin aire, y terminó con una poderosa patada que me terminó de botar al suelo. Antes de que me pudiera incorporar, tenía sus espadas en mi cuello. Por supuesto, le pedí inmediatamente la revancha, que se prolongó durante al menos una hora. Pero perdí también. Leona se carcajeaba a costa mía y Diana me sonreía burlona luego de aquello, mientras yo bajaba la mirada, avergonzado ¡El mejor luchador de mi generación, y algún día el mejor guerrero de los rakkoran, que dedicaba día y noche a la guerra, derrotado por una paria entre los Solari! Desde entonces nunca más puse en duda las dotes militares de los Solari, y Diana se unió a los combates cada vez que los teníamos. Al cabo de un tiempo ganaba tantas veces como perdía contra ella, y eso me dejó más tranquilo. Sin embargo, Leona se transformó en Némesis de ambos. La primera vez que ambas lucharon fue algunas semanas después del combate que libramos Diana y yo. La Solari ya había luchado con nosotros 2 al mismo tiempo, pero deseaba ver cómo peleaba Leona sin que yo interfiriese. De modo que ambas se aprestaron, y se midieron un momento. Entonces, Diana comenzó a saltar alrededor de Leona, buscando un punto flaco en su defensa, mientras que ella sólo giraba la mirada, siguiendo los movimientos de su contrincante. De pronto, con una agilidad inaudita para alguien que portaba tan enorme y pesado escudo, Leona saltó con éste por delante, sorprendiendo a Diana, que no alcanzó a esquivar adecuadamente el embate y terminó tragándose el terrible golpe con el hombro. Esto la obligó a retroceder un momento, mientras Leona sólo la miraba detrás de su pavés de madera. Entonces ejecutó el mismo movimiento con el que me derrotó la primera vez, es decir, saltó por sobre Leona ocupando su propio escudo como plataforma, y aterrizó detrás de ella. Empero la rakkoran ya se esperaba esto, así que apenas se recuperó del salto de Diana, y mientras ella aún estaba en el aire, Leona lanzó una patada hacia atrás, de tal forma que impactó en su rival apenas ésta tocó suelo. Yo conocía esas patadas de mi amiga, pues en más de una ocasión me había quebrado una costilla haciendo eso, y había tenido que apoyarme con sus ahorros para que uno de los invocadores de la Liga que vivían a la entrada de nuestro pueblo me sanara. Más Diana logró levantarse, aunque maltrecha, y supe que Leona se había moderado. Vaya que la quería. Antes de que pudiera volver a ponerse en guardia, la rakkoran le dio otro terrible golpe con su escudo que la hizo retroceder, y con su espada logró sacarle de la mano una de sus doradas armas. Entonces Diana se rió, y soltó su otra espada, dando por finalizado el combate. Ambas guerreras solían empatar mucho cuando luchaban desde entonces, y aunque Diana le ganó en una que otra ocasión, estas veces se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano.

Nuestras vidas transcurrieron así, con esos remansos de paz en medio de vidas que cada vez más iban alcanzando su destino. La primera señal de los tiempos, me parece, fue un día en que me desconcentré en un combate con Leona por la forma en que su piel dorada brillaba al sol. Aquello nunca antes me había pasado, y me hizo estar muy confundido durante días. Fue tan repentino… de pronto no podía estar tranquilo si Leona estaba a mi lado, pensamientos extraños pasaban por mi cabeza sin que los pudiera yo controlar. Me noté de pronto torpe al caminar, al moverme, comencé a cometer errores al combatir. Yo no lo notaba, tan centrado estaba en mí mismo y en resolver qué me estaba pasando, pero era un fenómeno general entre mi generación: la niñez nos dejaba rápidamente, y la pubertad hacía mella en nuestras mentes y en nuestros cuerpos. Sólo recuerdo de aquello la terrible confusión, la incomodidad constante, sobre todo en las mañanas… Mi cuerpo, que yo conocía al revés y al derecho, cambiaba aceleradamente, al tiempo que sensaciones y deseos nuevos se apoderaban de mí. Me enfurecía, pues ni Leona ni Diana parecían estar en lo más mínimo como yo. Y ya no podía mirarlas como antes… ¡De pronto me parecían tan hermosas! ¿Desde cuándo la mirada de Diana me pareció tan misteriosa, tan incitante? ¿Cuándo fue que los labios de Leona se tornaron como fresas maduras? Lo que me hizo salir de esa burbuja fue una de las pocas muertes que recuerdo con claridad. Era un muchacho que se llamaba Alcander, uno de los más fuertes de nuestra generación y candidato seguro al triunfo en el cada vez más cercano Rito de Kor. Si hubiera estado atento lo hubiera notado, pero comenzó a comportarse extraño, cada vez más melancólico, cada vez más abstraído. De alguna forma, ese espíritu que parecía inquebrantable fue alcanzado por… sólo los dioses saben qué maligno ente que se solaza recordando a las almas sensibles su sensibilidad, aquel ser maldito que les muestra cuán hermoso puede ser el mundo…y cuán horriblemente cruel. Alcander se rebanó su propia garganta un día, y fue encontrado no muy lejos del campo de entrenamiento una noche sin luna. Su muerte fue una tragedia que sería preludio de otras más. No sé cuántos alcanzaron su límite en esos años nefastos, cuántos no pudieron soportar lo que antes no les causaba ninguna molestia. Y los maestros eran cada vez más duros, cosa que yo no podía entender, no entonces. Sería más tarde, más viejo, habiendo visto muchas otras generaciones como la mía pasar por aquel trance, que comprendí. La adolescencia es la mayor prueba antes del Rito para los Rakkoran. Allí es cuando los verdaderos guerreros toman finalmente forma, y los que no, fracasan. Para evitar la malformación de los soldados en una edad tan propensa a distracciones, los instructores aprietan fuerte la tenaza y golpean duro con el martillo. De ese modo, ninguno de los futuros combatientes que realmente tienen posibilidades se ven truncados. Los que no…simplemente se quedan en el camino. Eso lo logré comprender después, pero en aquel momento me pareció simplemente una necedad, y una pequeña llama de rebelión surgió en mi pecho. Si los instructores lo notaron, no dieron muestras de ello, y mi única forma de liberar esa rabia fue empleándome cada vez más duro, más tiempo, esforzándome cada vez más por ser un guerrero prodigioso. Y sin embargo, mi actitud hacia los débiles cambió. En vez de despreciarlos, les ayudaba como podía, los hacía entrenar conmigo, les intentaba enseñar lo que pudiera. Creo que nunca salió muy bien, pues intimidaba demasiado a mis compañeros, pero me complacía cuando mis maestros se acercaban a aconsejarme que dejara de ayudar a la gente y yo los hacía desviar la vista con mi mirada desafiante. Sin darme cuenta, pasé de la admiración al odio con ellos, y en cada contrincante en cada combate de turno veía aquellos rostros duros y ajados por la edad, deseando alguna vez derramar su sangre. Leona, sin embargo… Ella, cuyo corazón siempre fue amable y sensible, se partía en pedazos cada vez que alguien moría. Y la adolescencia no le hizo nada bien, pues no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos que, a pesar de su ayuda, no habían podido lograrlo. Su sonrisa de sol se fue marchitando, y su espíritu de fuego se comenzó a apagar. Lo noté un día en que le gané fácilmente, por primera vez en mi vida, y observé cómo, en vez de levantarse y sonreírme, se quedó allí, de rodillas en el piso, con actitud absolutamente derrotada. Aquel día estábamos solos, pues Diana había sido castigada (ella estaba sufriendo su propio trance de pubertad), y me hizo mucha falta en ese momento. Creo que por primera vez sentí verdadero pánico al notar la mirada apagada de mi amiga, el rostro gris que había visto en tantos antes de que sus cuerpos fueran encontrados exánimes en algún lugar.

\- Leona ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté estúpidamente.

Ella no me dijo nada, sólo suspiró y se levantó lentamente. Tenía sus ojos castaños vidriosos, y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla así. De todos los que habían caído, Leona no podía, sencillamente no podía…

\- ¡Leona, respóndeme! – exclamé asustado.

\- Estoy cansada, Pantheon – me dijo al fin con la voz de una anciana – Todo esto es demasiado cruel para mí ¿Cómo pretenden los maestros que me quede parada viendo a mis amigos morir a mí alrededor sin hacer nada? Y por más que intento ayudarlos, por más que los defiendo de los comentarios venenosos de los instructores, por más que les enseño todo lo que puedo ¡Siguen matándose, siguen tirando sus vidas así, tan rampantes! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo que dejan atrás? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta…?

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y aún a pesar de sentirme tan apenado, tan horrorizado, tan asustado, no pude evitar apreciar con una parte de mi mente lo hermosa que se veía. Me maldije internamente.

\- Creo que ya no puedo más, Panth. Todo esto me parece… horrible. Sencillamente horrible. No quiero ser parte de esto. Creo…

No la dejé terminar. La agarré por los hombros y la zamarreé con fuerza.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando, Leona? ¿Te estás escuchando? – le grité furioso con ella - ¡Hablas de dejar esto, tal como ellos! ¡No lo harás! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No lo harás porque yo no te dejaré hacerlo!

\- Panth…– musitó llorando

\- ¡No! ¡No permitiré que me abandones así, no permitiré que me dejes sólo! ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que sentiríamos Diana y yo si de pronto nos dejas, si de pronto encontramos tu cuerpo tendido en algún sitio? ¡Eres una egoísta! – lágrimas me emborronaban la visión, y aún no estoy seguro si eran de tristeza o de ira - Si es necesario, te ataré a mí, te obligaré a combatir dirigiendo tus movimientos como un titiritero… ¡Pero no te dejaré rendirte!

Ella sólo me abrazó y lloró en mi hombro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí como cuándo éramos niños y algo la hacía sentir triste; en esas ocasiones corría hacia mí y me abrazaba sollozando. Yo le acariciaba torpemente el cabello y ella terminaba riéndose para mí. Fue tal como entonces. Supe en ese preciso momento que amaba a Leona, y que por ella, de entre todos los seres que conocía, estaba dispuesto a hacer a un lado mis votos como guerrero y a seguirla por el camino que escogiera.

Creo que aquello la animó un poco, lo suficiente como para mantenerla de éste lado del mundo, pero durante mucho tiempo ya no fue la misma guerrera. Decayó mucho, y parecía arrastrar su propia vida con gran esfuerzo. Lloraba a menudo, y no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer. Me sentía impotente como pocas veces lo había hecho antes, y como pocas veces lo haría después. Creo que Leona siempre estaba al borde del abismo, y estoy seguro que si ella se hubiese rendido yo no habría podido seguir viviendo. Por suerte para ambos, ahí estaba Diana. Como ya dije, ella estaba pasando por sus propios problemas. Su adolescencia se había manifestado, aparte de en el evidente desarrollo de su cuerpo, en una radicalización de su postura rebelde. Se había abocado con todo su ser a encontrar pruebas de que la luna había sido alguna vez adorada, y había descuidado todo lo demás en ese afán. Estaba peleada con sus padres, con sus maestros, con mucho de sus compañeros, e incluso se había atrevido a dirigirles palabras irrespetuosas a los Ancianos del Concilio Solari, algo impensado para cualquiera de los suyos. El resultado era que vivía castigada y vituperada, pero muy similar a lo que me pasaba a mí eso sólo le daba más fuerzas, más energía. De modo que ella se transformó en nuestro sol en la oscuridad, sobre todo para Leona. Era la única que podía arrancarle una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias, y que podía hacer que se olvidara de la miseria del mundo mientras estaba con ella. Estoy seguro que si no fuera por Diana, Leona se habría rendido, y con ella también yo. Ella fue aquella que nos mantuvo firmes contra viento y marea, nuestro puerto seguro. Creo que nunca se lo agradecí, y si lo hice no fueron más que unas palabras sosas y desprovistas de la profunda gratitud que le tenía y que aún le tengo. Curiosamente, esa fortaleza suya se manifestaba en todo sentido. Mencioné ya que Leona no estaba bien para combatir en ese tiempo nefasto, pero creo que yo estaba pleno como luchador. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma Diana se había transformado en una guerrera mortífera que era capaz de ganarme con facilidad en todas las ocasiones en las que nos enfrentamos. Desde entonces y durante años no fui capaz de derrotarla ni una sola vez; lo máximo que podía hacer contra ella era ponérselo un poco más difícil, por más que me esforzaba entrenando al límite de mis fuerzas. Quiero pensar que la forma en que se veía mientras luchaba tenía algo que ver: hermosa y misteriosa como la luna llena.

Teníamos 13 inviernos a nuestro haber por aquel entonces, entrando ya en la recta final de nuestra educación como Rakkoran y Solari, respectivamente. Fue un año duro, en medio cambios que no podíamos controlar y que llevaron a tantos a rendirse y colapsar. Como he repetido ya anteriormente, no llevo la cuenta de cuántos murieron, pero tengo la seguridad de que al menos la mitad de nosotros sucumbieron aquel año nefasto. Pasó aquella primavera maldita, aquel verano abrasador, aquel otoño trágico, y llegó el invierno más frío que recuerdo. Para entonces las muertes habían disminuido mucho, idos ya todos aquellos que no pudieron blindar sus corazones de acero. Cumplí 14 años aquella temporada. No recuerdo ninguno de mis otros cumpleaños porque los rakkoranos no tenemos la insulsa costumbre de celebrar el aniversario de nuestro nacimiento. No recordaría tampoco aquel de no ser por un hecho que cambió mi vida para siempre. Mi padre siempre había sido un guerrero fuerte, y aunque tenía disputas con él de vez en cuando lo seguía admirando como cuando era un niño. Pero aquel invierno fue durísimo, y al tiempo que las provisiones escaseaban la enfermedad golpeó a muchos de los nuestros. Algunos no se levantaron. Mi padre fue uno de ellos.

Solo de recordarlo la tristeza invade mi corazón. Mi padre era mi ejemplo en la vida, y me fue arrebatado cuando más necesitaba su guía. Aún peor, murió en un camastro duro por una maldita enfermedad, no en combate como es el sueño de un guerrero. Fue un fin indigno para el gran soldado que fue en vida. Un fin indigno para mi padre. Los Rakkoran no hacemos grandes funerales donde los familiares lloran la pérdida a moco tendido. No tememos a la muerte, y por tanto, no le damos mayor importancia. O al menos para pensar así nos educan toda nuestra vida. Nos despedimos de mi padre unos cuantos familiares y unos cuantos amigos, en el Campo de la Muerte donde quemamos los cadáveres desnudos después de uncirlos en aceite. No hubo lágrimas, sólo rostros pétreos que vieron consumirse los restos de mi padre, sus cenizas volar al viento. No hubo condolencias, pues darlas sería un insulto, nadie dijo nada en aquel atardecer frío para honrar su memoria. Silenciosos contemplamos esfumarse lo último que quedaba de él en el mundo, y silenciosos nos fuimos de aquel lugar una vez terminado el pequeño ritual. Cada cual volvió a su hogar, y mi madre y yo hicimos lo posible para que no se nos notara la tristeza, para que aquella pérdida no afectara nuestras actividades cotidianas. Me esforcé igual que antes en convertirme en un guerrero digno de él, en alguien de quien pudiera sentirse orgulloso dondequiera que estuviese, pero un peso me lastraba el corazón, un peso que me entumecía los miembros y me nublaba la mente. Había un dolor sordo en mí que me impedía concentrarme apropiadamente, que me impedía luchar apropiadamente. Todos lo notaban, sobre todo después de que perdí contra un compañero en un combate, por primera vez desde hacía años. Sin embargo, nadie me dijo nada en ningún sentido. Éramos rakkoran, no había espacio para la piedad en nuestra sociedad. Si no podía cargar con mi propio dolor solo, nadie me ayudaría a hacerlo. Era nuestra ley absoluta y nadie iba a incumplirla. Excepto una, por supuesto.

Era una de aquellas agradables noches de primavera en las que no hacía ni mucho frío ni mucho calor. Una ligera brisa agitaba los árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento. Allí estaba yo, cargando mi escudo de madera y mi espada de entrenamiento, practicando golpes y esquivos, puesto que no podía dormir. ¿He dicho ya que mis sentidos eran y siguen siendo agudos como los de un gato montés? Y sin embargo aquella noche no noté a Leona acercándose despacito hacia mí. De hecho, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando detuvo uno de mis golpes con su escudo, sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Ella me traspasó con su mirada de ojos oscuros, y me desafió allí mismo a un combate. Hacía meses que no combatíamos entre nosotros fuera de la arena de entrenamiento, y debió haberme sorprendido gratamente éste hecho. Sin embargo, estaba tan entumecido que simplemente asentí silenciosamente hacia Leona y me puse en guardia. Aquella era una noche de sorpresas, pues en vez de esperar mi movimiento, como siempre hacía, fue ella quien cargó contra mí. No me lo esperaba, y consecuentemente caí por la fuerza del golpe, siendo derrotado apenas iniciado el combate. Como siempre hacía cuando triunfaba, me tendió la mano para ayudarme, pero aquella vez la rechacé. Me sentía enfurecido; no era ningún tonto como para no darme cuenta de que, por más que me esforzaba, mi nivel como guerrero estaba cayendo en picada. Me sentía indigno de mis compañeros, de mis profesores, de mi tribu, de mi familia… de mi padre. Sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando. Una mano en mi hombro me hizo reaccionar: Leona me miraba con esos ojos compasivos que podían hacerte sentir comprendido hasta la más profunda fibra de tu ser, pero yo no quería su piedad. La alejé bruscamente. Sin embargo, ella no dio su brazo a torcer y volvió a tomarme del hombro, ésta vez con fuerza, de modo que no me la pudiera sacudir.

\- Panth, mírame – me ordenó con voz firme a la que no pude desobedecer – Llora ahora.

Abrí mucho los ojos ¿Qué diablos me estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarme de esa manera? La miré con toda la furia que pude reunir, pero ella me aguantó la mirada sin pestañear, obligándome a bajar la mía.

\- Deja de hacerte el guerrero rakkoran. Te lo advierto, si no me haces caso, te haré llorar a la fuerza.

\- Inténtalo – fue toda mi contestación.

Lo que siguió jamás lo hubiera podido predecir. Ella me abrazó tal como yo la abrazaba cuándo éramos niños, tal como la había abrazado para forzarla a resistir el dolor haría cosa de un año. Con un abrazo que era mucho más que ceñir mi cuerpo al suyo, con un abrazo que era más bien estrujar mi corazón en el suyo y hacerme sentir directamente en el alma todo el amor que ella me profesaba. Era algo más cálido que una chimenea en una tormenta de nieve, más dulce que la miel recién extraída, más acogedor que el seno de la madre. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, menos para eso. Por supuesto, rompí en llanto como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida y como nunca más lo he hecho ni haré, espero. Lloré entre sus brazos todos mis pesares, y le lloré todas las lágrimas que le tenía guardadas a todos aquellos que se habían perdido durante mi corta vida. Cuando me separé de ella, me sentía purificado totalmente, y con un cansancio que el esfuerzo físico jamás me había dejado. Ella sólo me sonreía, con esa sonrisa que yo creía se había marchitado, y que veía de vuelta al fin.

\- Es así, Panth – me dijo con suavidad – Tú fuiste fuerte por mí, ahora me toca ser fuerte por ti. Para eso estamos los amigos; para ser el sostén del otro en caso de necesidad.

Quise abrazarla nuevamente, pero el momento había pasado y me contuve. Sé, por la forma en que su sonrisa se amplió, que leyó ese deseo en mi rostro, así que fue ella quien me estrechó contra sí. Después de esa noche, aunque ya no éramos los de antes, ambos volvimos a ser los mismos guerreros poderosos que habíamos sido y que estábamos destinados a ser.

Los años pasaron entre días que llevo grabados en mi memoria. Días que, sin embargo, no relataré aquí, porque ¿A quién le interesa escuchar la historia de 3 muchachos siendo felices juntos? Los vaivenes cotidianos que vivíamos en esos días son cosas que todo el mundo vive y que por tanto no está interesado en escuchar. Y son, sin embargo, momentos preciosos para mí que no cambiaría ni siquiera por la mayor gloria que pueda concebir. De modo que nombro estúpida a la raza humana por preferir los relatos de las grandes desdichas antes que los relatos de las pequeñas felicidades, que son en todo caso más bellos y aleccionadores. Bastará, pues, con decir que nuestras vidas no pasaron ninguna otra prueba tan grande y terrible durante los 2 años que siguieron, y que la amistad que cultivábamos los 3 crecía lozana y fuerte día tras día. Pero aquella paz relativa tenía un límite, un límite que todos llevábamos grabado a fuego en nuestros corazones: Las Iniciaciones de nuestras respectivas tribus.

La primera de estas iniciaciones nos tocaba a Leona y a mí: El Rito de Kor. Para los que no lo sepan, ésta ceremonia es el combate decisivo y final de cualquier Rakkorano en su camino a transformarse en un verdadero guerrero: 2 aspirantes al azar luchan a muerte por el derecho de ser proclamado guerrero de nuestra tribu y con ello poder portar una de nuestras legendarias armas-reliquia. Aquello, por supuesto, sería el final del camino para la mitad de los aspirantes que habían logrado llegar a éste punto, culminando de forma sangrienta un entrenamiento que había durado prácticamente toda nuestra vida y que ya se había cobrado muchísimas víctimas por el camino. La senda del guerrero rakkorano no es fácil, no es por nada que no hay soldado en toda Runaterra que se pueda comparar a nuestros guerreros. Para mí, el Rito de Kor era simplemente el último peldaño antes de ser reconocido oficialmente como guerrero rakkoran. No dudaba que fuese a ganarle a cualquier oponente que se me enfrentara, fuese quien fuese, y a pesar de que, a fuerza de convivir toda una vida con ellos, todos mis compañeros se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón, no sentía muchos remordimientos al pensar en que iba a ser personalmente responsable de la muerte de uno de ellos. Excepto Leona, por supuesto. Ella y Diana eran las únicas amigas que tenía en el mundo, las únicas amigas que había tenido nunca, y la perspectiva de tener que matar a una de ella era sencillamente aterradora. Pero había muy pocas posibilidades de que me tocara contra Leona en el Rito, y confiaba en mi suerte y en la bondad de los dioses. Para Leona, por otra parte, las cosas eran muy diferentes. La perspectiva de tener que asesinar a alguien la horrorizaba, aún más cuando ese alguien sería uno de sus amigos. Ella nunca había logrado asimilar la inmisericorde mentalidad que intentaban inculcar en nosotros, y por tanto, aquello era la pesadilla que había esperado no tener que vivir. Creo que lo peor para ella era que, excepto tal vez yo, podría ganarle a cualquiera sin mayor dificultad, de modo que no podría simplemente combatir y esperar ser derrotada. Pasara lo que pasase, morir o matar sería su propia decisión, y eso la atormentaba enormemente. De su malestar yo era vagamente consiente. Me gustaría excusarme y decir que estaba demasiado preocupado con las posibles implicancias del rito, pero la verdadera razón es mucho más mezquina: yo soñaba con la gloria que esperaría al final del camino, con la gloria por la que había luchado toda mi vida, con los ojos orgullosos de mi madre al verme portar la Égida de Zeonia que había pertenecido a mi padre. No tenía ganas de bajarme de esa nube para darme cuenta del sufrimiento de mi amiga, o para ayudarla de alguna forma. Parecía que, con la meta largamente soñada a la vista, había olvidado por completo a Leona y lo que luchamos juntos para superar todos los obstáculos. No recuerdo exactamente cuándo fue; podría haber sido algunas semanas antes, o podría haber sido el día antes, pero sería la propia Leona quién me bajaría de aquel cielo mezquino.

Caminaba de vuelta a casa cuando ella se apareció, con el semblante serio que ponía siempre que tenía algo entre manos. Me pidió que la acompañara, y yo acepté. Me llevó al claro donde solíamos reunirnos, y allí se quedó, de espaldas a mí, mirando con aire pensativo a la luna que aquel día se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Leona? – le pregunté al fin, irritado con su silencio

Ella no se dignó a responderme, sólo siguió contemplando al níveo astro, así que me levanté de mi sitial y la tomé de un brazo.

\- Panth… si yo me dejara derrotar en el Rito de Kor ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

Aquellas palabras me sentaron como un golpe de su escudo en plena cara. Fui de pronto plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

\- Te lo dije ya una vez, hace años. No permitiré que te rindas de esa forma, te obligaré a pelear si es necesario.

\- ¿Incluso si eres tú quien tengo al frente?

\- Más aún si soy yo. No me gustaría ser deshonrado combatiendo con alguien determinado a perder.

Ella no se había volteado a mirarme ni una sola vez. Sólo contemplaba la luna con aire ausente, como quien habla de asuntos que no le conciernen en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando, Leona?

Aquello pareció hacerla reaccionar, y se volteó al fin hacia mí. En sus ojos castaños podía apreciar a partes iguales una decisión de hierro y un miedo paralizante. Creo que no podré sacarme jamás esa imagen de la mente: La futura avatar del Sol con aquella enorme y magnífica luna llena de fondo. Es un contraste que no hace sino acentuar la ambigüedad de ese recuerdo.

\- Me conoces mejor que nadie, Panth. Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, junto a Diana, y desde hace más tiempo. Sabes que no puedo matar con mis propias manos. Sabes que no puedo hacer el Rito de Kor.

\- Pero tienes que hacerlo. De lo contrario deshonrarías a toda tu familia.

\- Honor, gloria ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de que no me importan!? – Exclamó desesperada, implorando comprensión con su mirada - ¡No quiero renunciar a una parte de mí por cosas tan vanas como esas! ¡No quiero transformarme en una asesina por algo tan carente de sentido!

Yo sólo callé. Para mí el honor, la gloria, lo eran todo. Y para ella no eran nada. ¿Cómo podría comprenderla? Y sin embargo deseaba comprenderla con la misma desesperación con que ella deseaba ser comprendida por mí. A pesar de ser tan dispares, aquella amistad tan poderosa nos unía. De hecho, tal vez jamás pudiera ver las cosas como ella las veía, pero sin embargo seguiría estando a su lado, porque la amaba. Ella nuevamente me dio la espalda, y ese gesto me causó una repentina puñalada de dolor. La obligué a mirarme. Lágrimas de plata corrían por sus mejillas doradas.

\- Sabes que no puedo comprenderte – suspiré, me sentía cansado – Pero soy tu amigo. Te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, siempre y cuando no te suicides – dicho esto hice algo que me sorprendió a mí mismo: deposité un suave beso en su frente. Ella se sorprendió tanto como yo, pero luego de eso me sonrío con tanta ternura que sentí que se me derretía el corazón.

\- Gracias, Panth. Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

El Rito de Kor se realizaba la primera mañana de primavera, en el Antiguo Coliseo. Todos los rakkoran de cierta edad se reunían allí para triunfar o morir bajo la atenta mirada de familiares y amigos, que intentarían ocultar las lágrimas ante los fracasos y las risas ante los triunfos, como correspondía a guerreros consumados. Nuestros maestros vigilaban que nadie intentase nada extraño: revisaban que nadie estuviese bajo el efecto de ninguna hierba o magia extraña. Sólo nosotros, en una batalla de uno contra uno en la que se decidía nuestro porvenir. El sorteo se hizo allí mismo. Habría 13 peleas, a mí me tocó la 5ta y a Leona la última. Mi oponente era Lycaios, uno de los alumnos sobresalientes entre nuestra generación. Sería un combate formidable, y quien ganase se llenaría de gloria por haber vencido a tan fuerte enemigo. El oponente de Leona sería Molik, un muchacho de enorme fuerza pero torpe a la hora de moverse. No sería rival para mi amiga, si es que ésta decidía pelear en serio. Pero me preocupaba aquella mirada que tenía, con la que parecía despedirse del mundo. Si era necesario, bajaría a la arena y la obligaría a pelear, si es que veía que estaba deseando perder. De ninguna forma permitiría que muriera en frente de mis ojos.

A pesar de que las relaciones entre Solari y Rakkoran eran más que tirantes, era una costumbre que algunos de los Ancianos Solari acudieran al Rito, del mismo modo en que algunos de nuestros más prominentes guerreros acudían a su ceremonia de iniciación. Era una muestra de paz y buena fe entre 2 pueblos que tenían tanto en común y que sin embargo eran rivales. Viendo a aquellos ancianos me puse a pensar en Diana, y en cómo me gustaría que ella pudiese haber venido. Leona barría con sus ojos la gradería, y supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. En aquel momento trascendental, ella nos hacía falta.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, dio comienzo al rito. Todas las peleas fueron formidables, en donde tanto ganadores como perdedores dieron lo máximo de sí para triunfar. Tal era lo que sus familias esperaban de ellos: si no triunfaban, al menos deberían morir como guerreros, dejando a sus familias con el orgullo de haberlos visto combatir como rakkoran. Pronto la arena se tiñó de sangre. Hipólita, Aeleos, Tarkos y Leandra pasaron la prueba, matando a aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros e incluso sus amigos y consagrándose como verdaderos guerreros. Entonces llegó mi turno.

Lyacaios y yo saltamos al ruedo apenas mencionaron nuestros nombres, ansiosos de batirnos. En el momento en que estuvimos frente a frente, ya nada más existió para nosotros. Él era más alto y fuerte que yo. Ocupaba un arma inusual entre nuestros guerreros, una gran hacha de 2 manos que tenía además 2 filos. Un golpe de aquel instrumento bastaría para partirme la cabeza. Eso, sumado a su inusual agilidad y rapidez, lo hacían un contrincante temible. Yo esta armado con mi gran escudo redondo, y mi fiel lanza. Ninguno de los 2 portaba ninguna clase de armadura ni otra protección; tales aditamentos eran mal vistos a la hora de ejecutar el rito, puesto que lo único que te debía defender de tu oponente era la propia destreza. Estuvimos dando vueltas en círculos unos momentos, midiéndonos, buscando agujeros en la defensa del otro, armando mentalmente nuestro plan de batalla. Luego, yo cargué. Sabía que era algo arriesgado ser el primero en atacar, puesto que la defensa de Lycaios era solidísima, y si lograba quebrar mi ataque, yo no estaría en posición de reposicionarme, por lo cual moriría aplastado por su terrible hacha. Pero contaba con que él no se esperara semejante osadía de mi parte. En efecto mi movimiento lo sorprendió, por lo que pude asestarle un golpe con mi escudo en pleno rostro, descolocándolo. Sin perder el tiempo, dirigí mi lanza hacia su rostro, pero él esquivó el golpe con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Sólo logré hacerle un profundo corte en la mejilla. Rápidamente tuve que retroceder cuando balanceó su enorme hacha hacia mí, fallando por poco. No me volvió a dejar otra oportunidad así, pues en lo sucesivo sería él quién me atacaría una y otra vez. Mi defensa no era mala, pero no me dejaba tiempo para pensar en el contraataque, y él sabía que mi fortaleza como guerrero era mi rapidez tanto a la hora de atacar como a la hora de defenderme. Si lograba cansarme, tendría aquella batalla ganada. Durante minutos interminables estuvimos sumergidos en aquella danza demente de golpes y esquivos. Mientras él se llevaba algunos cortes superficiales yo me ganaba terribles moretones en los brazos y en las piernas, y estaba cada vez más cansado. Creo que si la situación se hubiera prolongado de aquella forma durante más tiempo, Lycaios habría sido el ganador, pero un guerrero también debe saber aprovechar las oportunidades, y es por eso que yo estoy aquí y él en la tierra de los muertos. Fue un segundo, un solo segundo en donde su vi una fugaz apertura en su defensa. Sabía que tal vez no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, pero también podía ver que lograría cortarme el brazo en el momento en que me arrojara. Para mí, el momento de duda fue interminable, pero como ya dije, en realidad fue solo un segundo donde todos esos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente. Me arrojé contra él en el preciso momento en que balanceaba contra mí su arma, intentando que el escudo se llevara todo el daño. El filo del hacha atravesó limpiamente el escudo y desgarró mi carne, sin embargo los huesos de mi brazo lograron resistir el terrible golpe sin partirse a la mitad. Los dioses me sonrieron ese día. Al mismo tiempo, yo adelanté mi lanza contra él nuevamente, pero ésta vez en dirección a la base de su cuello, de modo que no le fuera tan fácil esquivarme. Pude ver en sus ojos la muerte en el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y podría jurar que una fugaz sonrisa pasó por sus labios. La punta de mi lanza y luego el asta de ella atravesaron su garganta, quedando desviadas en su salida por la columna vertebral de mi enemigo. Habían sido unos cuantos segundos desde que había visto aquella falencia en su defensa, y ya todo había terminado. El dolor en mi brazo era insoportable, pero no hice gesto alguno de dolor. Podía ver como la luz se extinguía rápidamente en los ojos de mi compañero, a medida que la sangre manaba a borbotones de su garganta. El júbilo de la victoria parecía llegar desde otra persona mientras contemplaba mi obra en aquella vida destrozada. No lo lamenté, ni lo lamento, pero la imagen de Lycaios muerto a mis pies nunca se me olvidará. De ese modo pasé mi Rito de Kor, ganando el derecho a portar la égida de Zeonia, que había pertenecido a mi padre.

Otras peleas pasaron, pero no recuerdo nada de ellas. A medida que la tormenta de mi corazón se apaciguaba, mi mente se volcaba por entero en Leona, en su rostro firme y en sus ojos angustiados mientras contemplaba a sus amigos morir uno por uno en la lid. No tenía idea de qué pretendía hacer, y aunque una parte de mí guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que cumpliera con su Rito tal como todos habían hecho, sabía que ese no sería el caso con ella.

Finalmente, ella y Molik fueron convocados al ruedo. Ambos portaban enormes escudos de madera, más Leona aferraba una espada corta y Molik una lanza como la mía. Ambos se midieron con la mirada breves momentos, antes de que Molik cargara con un grito contra mi amiga. Aquel era el momento decisivo ¿Leona lucharía o moriría? Con un movimiento veloz, ella conjuró la amenaza de la lanza con su escudo, al tiempo que se agachaba y pegaba una patada en las canillas a su rival. Mi alivio no podía ser más grande, pues estaba peleando en serio por primera vez delante de los maestros. Aquel muchacho no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Molik calló pero se recompuso rápidamente, intentando pillar desprevenida a mi amiga con un barrido de su lanza, pero ésta era demasiado rápida para él. Con un fuerte pisotón, partió la lanza, separando el filo del asta. Su oponente retrocedió, intentando volver a entrar en la batalla, pero Leona no le dio oportunidad. Con un movimiento muy veloz se puso al lado del muchacho e hizo a un lado su escudo con el propio, golpeándolo a continuación con el lado plano de su espada. Casi pude oír las costillas de Molik quebrándose mientras caía. Ni bien había terminado de caer cuando la punta de la espada de Leona estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Todo había terminado, la victoria de mi amiga no podía ser más aplastante. Ahora tocaba terminar con todo. Y sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y Leona no mataba a su rival. Supe entonces que no lo iba a hacer, que allí comenzaba su rebelión. Apreté con fuerza mi lanza. Lo que sucediera ahora no podía ser predicho. Me lanzó una mirada fugaz, esperando encontrar algo en mis ojos. No sé qué reflejaban en aquel momento, pero era precisamente lo que ella esperaba, porque me sonrió. Luego, arrojó lejos su espada y su escudo, se dio vuelta, y encaró a nuestros guerreros más veteranos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Leona? – inquirió furioso el jefe de los nuestros, el maestro Jagen.

\- No mataré a mi compañero – anunció ella con voz potente, levantando exclamaciones entre los habitualmente impasibles rakkoran.

\- Estás mancillando este Rito sagrado, Leona. – le dijo el maestro Jagen con voz amenazadora – Cumple con tu deber como rakkoran o paga las consecuencias.

\- Las pagaré, si es necesario – dijo ella desafiante.

Yo intenté apartar a los compañeros que me rodeaban, intenté llegar a ella. Tenía que protegerla, a toda costa, pues la matarían por violar de esa forma el ritual. Creo que en aquel momento de desesperación no me importaba morir, siempre y cuando lo hiciera junto a ella. Pero mis movimientos eran muy lentos, la gente no se apartaba lo suficientemente rápido. No podía llegar, no podía alcanzarla. Los guerreros que habían sido nuestros maestros se levantaron de sus sitiales y empuñaron sus armas antes de que hubiese recorrido la mitad del camino. La matarían antes de que pudiera llegar a defenderla. Ella sabía que eran sus últimos momentos, lo podía ver en su mirada llena de paz mientras contemplaba al astro rey entre las nubes primaverales ¿De qué había valido todo su esfuerzo, toda su bondad, si iba a terminar así? ¿Por qué sacrificarse de esa manera por un ideal? La tristeza detuvo mis pies en su sitio, mientras miraba el filo inmisericorde de las armas acercándose cada vez más a ella. En ese momento, la odié por quitarme la persona que más amaba en el mundo de esa forma. No tenía ningún derecho a suicidarse así.

Entonces un poderoso rayo de luz encegueció a todos los presentes. Cuando recobré la vista, vi a Leona de pie, iluminada de una forma extraña, y a su alrededor todos los eminentes guerreros rakkoranos caídos. No podía creer lo que veía. No le encontraba explicación. Incluso en mi mente estaba mudo. Lo único que quedaba en mí en ese preciso momento era un mudo agradecimiento a quien fuese que la hubiese salvado. Todos los presentes también estaban mudos, tampoco podían comprender lo que había pasado. Nadie se levantó de su sitial ni dijo nada durante unos minutos. Entonces, quien rompió el silencio no fue ningún rakkoran, sino uno de los Ancianos Solari que había asistido.

\- ¡La Elegida del Sol! – exclamó con voz temblorosa, y rompiendo todo protocolo, bajó hasta la arena para encontrarse con Leona, seguido de los demás Solari que habían venido. Incluso en aquel silencio, no pude escuchar lo que le decía. Creo que mi amiga estaba tan confundida como todos nosotros en aquella situación, y lo que le dijo aquel viejo la dejó más confundida aún, pero pude ver una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos. Ante el asombro mudo de todos los que seguíamos la escena con ojos atentos, Los Solari se llevaron a Leona con destino desconocido.

Los Solari proclamaron a Leona como "La elegida del Sol", de modo que pasaba desde aquel momento a ser considerada como una Solari. No sé cuánto les habrá costado convencer a los jefes rakkoran de dejarla en paz, ni tengo idea tampoco qué les habrán dicho para lograrlo, pero al final nuestros maestros sólo asintieron y dejaron en paz el asunto. Molik debió pelear otra vez, ésta vez contra uno de los que ya habíamos pasado el Rito de Kor, y como era de esperarse murió, pero dando una pelea mucho más digna de un rakkoran. Yo logré hacerme con la égida de mi padre, transformado en un auténtico rakkoran, pero en aquel momento sólo me importaba hablar con Leona. Pero tendría que esperar más de un año para eso, pues los Ancianos Solari la habían llevado a otro lugar, lejos del Monte Targon, a ser educada en los rudimentos de la fe Solari. Creo que temían lo que pudieran hacer los rakkoran para vengarse de aquella que había mancillado el Rito más sagrado, más en mi opinión no tenían nada que temer. Aquel fogonazo había dejado a todos lo suficientemente asustados para que no se quisieran meter más con Leona. De modo que el mes siguiente transcurrió conmigo solo, pues Diana estaba más taciturna que de costumbre y pronto dejó de acudir al claro. Me era evidente que ella estaba pasando por su propio trance de rebelión, pero ella no me permitió tener nada que ver. De modo que durante mucho tiempo no supe nada de lo que pasó en aquella iniciación mortal, donde ella, lo mismo que Leona, se rebeló contra los suyos y recibió el poder de un astro. Aún no tengo claro que pasó, pues ella no habla mucho del tema; una sombra pasa frente a sus ahora blancos ojos cada vez que recuerda lo sucedido. Sólo sé que aquel día ella se transformó en la primera Lunari en milenios, y que allí nació un terrible deseo de venganza contra los Solari que la intentaron silenciar.

Así yo quedé entre la Avatar del Sol y la Avatar de la Luna. No tengo claro cuándo nació el odio de Diana por Leona, ni por qué Leona no renunció a su nueva fe Solari para apoyar a su amiga. Estoy seguro de que no fue por falta de valor. Creo que hay algo más. Sin embargo, dado que no lo tengo claro, no me pondré a elucubrar ahora. Esa en mi historia, esa es la historia de los 3 del monte Targon, y lo que suceda en adelante está por verse. Sólo me gustaría juntarnos los 3 alrededor de la fogata, como hacíamos antaño, antes de que todo termine.

* * *

 _ **¡Madre mía del señor! No tienen idea cuánto batallé por terminar este relato. Resulto ser mucho, muchísimo más largo de lo que yo había proyectado y deseado, pero espero que esta mayor extensión haya sido para mejor.**_

 ** _Ésta fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió mientras escribía la parte de Leona y Pantheon en el anterior capítulo de_ Raíces negras, _y dado que Leona es una de los personajes que más ocupo y por tanto que más quiero (Junto a Braum y Cho'Gath) pensé "¿Por qué no aportar con mi granito de arena a las historias de la Leonita?". Ésto es también parte del universo de_ Raíces Negras, _por lo que se podría tomar como otra pequeña precuela, pero a la vez es una historia totalmente aparte y no relacionada ¿Me di a entender? Sinceramente no se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo._**

 ** _Mucha gracias a todos los que han leído ésta historia, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y los invito a dejar sus opiniones en un review. Es el único vínculo que veo en esta plataforma para recibir el feedback de ustedes, que nos es tan necesario a los que escribimos aquí. Tengo otra sorpresita en la mente que espero publicar pronto (no daré fechas porque siempre me son engañosas), y luego de publicar eso volveré con otro capítulo de_ Las 3 hermanas. _Sin más que decir, reitero las gracias y me despido, nos leemos ;D._**


End file.
